


Currently Untitled

by FrankensteinsMonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMonster/pseuds/FrankensteinsMonster
Summary: Jane finds herself in a bit of a desperate predicament during class. It goes downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. This is basically just plotless filth at the moment.
> 
> Since I didn't feel like using one of the characters from the books, I just made up some random girl. Let's just assume this takes place sometime after Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, but before Harry comes to Hogwarts.

Jane bit her lip. She had made a terrible miscalculation. Her eyes flicked to the watch on her wrist to check how much longer class was going to go.

_Fuck me_ , she thought. Half an hour left. She wasn’t sure she was going to make it.

Crossing her legs, hoping in vain it might help in some way, Jane took a deep breath. She’d had to pee for what felt like forever. Her bladder ached, despite her clenched thighs and feeble attempts to ignore it.

_Why didn’t I just go before class? I should have known better_. Even though she silently berated herself, she knew the reason why she was in this situation. There was a weird pleasure she felt in feeling full. The sort of feeling that, for some reason, reminded her of sex. She’d always liked to hold it if she could, wait as long as possible before giving in to her need for release.

Unfortunately, she had finally found herself in a situation which was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and was pushing her to her limits.

Jane’s fingers tightened on her quill as she continued to dutifully copy out her notes onto the parchment. No matter how distressed she was becoming, she knew she couldn’t show it. She was seventeen, for fucks sake. There is no reason she should squirm in her seat like a toddler, even if she wanted to. Thankfully, all those years in Slytherin meant she had pretty good control over her outward appearance. She would not, for any reason, betray her discomfort.

Twenty minutes to go. Jane wished for a second for the possibility to get out early from class, but this was Potions, and there was no way Professor Snape would ever let them out even a minute before class was due to end. And she also knew there was no chance of ducking out to use the bathroom before then. Snape might be her Head of House, but he was still strict about the rules.

Although, she mused, it was good that this particular class period was lecture-based instead of hands-on. There was no way she would be able to move around, stand up, or do anything that might be required in order to brew a potion. She could just imagine it, leaving her seat to fetch an ingredient and involuntarily releasing a flood of piss down her legs. Or maybe it would just leak out slowly, a little bit every time she moved, until the urine had soaked her panties and began to drip down the insides of her thighs. _No, best not to think about that._ Just be grateful this class required nothing of her but sitting in her seat and writing down the information relayed.

Ten minutes. Almost there. Time seemed to be passing so slowly. It felt like every tick of the second hand on her watch matched a pulse in her bladder, constantly reminding her of her dilemma.

A few more lines of notes. A few more minutes. Jane rearranged her legs, crossing them the other way. Was that a little dampness she felt drip out of her, or was she imagining it? She squeezed her legs together a bit tighter.

A couple more minutes to go. For all that she knew she couldn’t piss herself in class, the thought of it kind of excited her. It would be embarrassing, for sure. Completely humiliating. But the picture conjured in her mind still made her heart quicken, her stomach tighten and warm. Maybe it wasn’t pee dampening her underwear, maybe she just got off on the idea of making a mess where and when she knew she shouldn’t, doing something simultaneously childish and wrong.

Snape dismissed them. Thank fucking god. However, Jane knew she couldn’t jump up and rush out of there to the nearest bathroom. That would be too obvious, too immature. She had a reputation to uphold. So, even though every second longer she took was a risk, Jane forced herself to remain seated and calmly, carefully, pack up her bag.

Time to get up. This was the part she was really worried about. Until now she had felt fairly confident she could hold it, as long as she didn’t move. But now, with how insistent the urge to go was, how desperate she felt, Jane wasn’t sure she was going to be able to hold it in.

Well, if she sat there much longer, she was definitely going to make a mess. Quickly standing up, Jane reflexively tightened her leg muscles, hoping her uniform skirt would hide the fact that she was clenching her thighs together as best as she could. 

She forced herself to walk at a normal pace towards the door. There was a bathroom just down the hall. Hardly anyone used it, if she could just get inside the door she could make a mad dash to one of the stalls. She felt like every step she took caused the ocean inside her bladder to come just that much closer to bursting out of her.

Jane made it halfway down the hall before her control over her muscles began to give. She felt a quick squirt of pee slip out of her, soaking her panties. With great effort, she kept a straight face and an even stride. Her skirt would hide it. She was so close. She wasn’t going to lose control a couple feet from the bathroom. But it felt like she wasn’t going to have much of a choice in that. She was beginning to doubt her ability to make it inside even the bathroom itself, let alone into a stall with enough time to get her underwear down. She’d have to be quick.

By the time Jane reached the door of the bathroom, a little trickle of warmth was slowly making its way down her leg. She didn’t think anyone would notice, but this was a ridiculously close call. _Please, please, please be empty_ , she begged as she pushed open the door to the bathroom.

It was. Closing it quickly behind her, Jane relinquished any thought of making it to a stall and simply leaned back against the door, ensuring it would stay shut at she closed her eyes and finally let go.

It was bliss. Jane felt the piss flow out of her in a hot rush, her aching bladder muscles completely relaxing. She felt the wetness soak her panties and slide down her thighs, so she spread her legs wider and hitched up her skirt to try and prevent some of the damage.

Piss splashed on the floor as she leaned her head back against the door, sighing with the satisfaction of finally being able to let go. Her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of her stream hitting the tiles, enjoying the feeling of the release. The absolute pleasure she felt at the moment caused her legs to tremble slightly as she continued to pour the contents of her bladder onto the floor.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the last of it begin to drain out of her. She looked down at herself. She looked a mess, really, with her skirt clenched in her fists and held up around her waist, her panties soaked through, thighs slick, a huge puddle of piss spreading between her shoes. But she felt amazing.

As the last few dribbles of her pee fell into the pool beneath her, Jane recognized the desire that had been mounting in her belly during the incident for what it was. She now craved a different kind of release. One of her hands crept down between her legs, brushing over her warm, wet panties. She bit her lip and ground her palm over herself, stimulating her clit and causing a whole new kind of wetness seep out and her knees to tremble.

But no. There was no way Jane was going to masturbate out in the open in the middle of a girl’s bathroom while standing over a puddle of her own piss. She’d spent too long in here already, it was too much of a risk. Dropping her skirt and stepping away from the puddle, she gathered herself. A few waves of her wand and a couple murmured spells cleaned up the mess and made her presentable again. Magic really was useful.

As Jane stepped out of the bathroom and began making her way to her common room, she took stock of what she knew and needed to do next.

First, she needed to get fucked. Whether she took care of that herself or found someone else to help her out depended mostly on convenience at this point. All she knew was that she needed something to ease the new need she was feeling.

Then, she needed to figure out a way to be able to do something like that again, but hopefully with a bit less risk involved. A smile curled at her lips and she began to make her plans.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has some fun with herself.

Jane’s eyes swept over the occupants of the Slytherin common room. She was still turned on from the incident in the bathroom, and she wanted to get properly fucked.

Jane had never particularly cared about what gender her partner was, and had slept with a variety of people while at Hogwarts. Not one for commitment at the moment, she had always made it clear that these dalliances were temporary and non-exclusive. She was pretty enough, and rather good in bed, and so had a couple friends-with-benefits arrangements with different students. Unfortunately, none of the Slytherin ones seemed to be in the common room right now, and she didn’t feel like leaving to track down anyone. Looks like she’d have to take care of this herself.

Jane made her way up to her dormitory, and, finding it empty, went to pull her toys out of her trunk. As she was digging under through her belongings, a thought occurred to her, causing her to pause. If it had felt so good to be so full, wouldn’t it feel even better to fuck herself with a full bladder? It definitely sounded like something she should try.

So Jane left her toys where they were, quickly downed a couple glasses of water, and settled down to do homework while she waited for the liquid to make its way through her system.

She was halfway through her essay for Transfiguration when it finally started to hit her. She had a small bladder. But she wasn’t desperate enough yet, so she crossed her legs and continued on with her homework.

By the time she’d concluded the essay, Jane felt full to bursting. It wasn’t quite as bad as class earlier, but close enough. Time to have some fun. But where to do it? The dormitory was empty still, but there was a possibility of her dorm-mates coming in at any time. Best to be safe and do it in the bathroom.

Finally fetching her toys from her trunk, Jane made her way into the showers. After quickly stripping off her clothes, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the shower wall. One of her hands slid down her body, the heel of her palm pressing into the soft swell where her bladder was, making the urge to go that much more insistent. Jane could feel herself grow wet from the sensation coupled with the memory of pissing herself earlier, and so she slipped her fingers down to swipe over her folds as her other hand came up to tweak one of her nipples.

Biting her lip and tilting her head back, Jane spread her legs further and slipped two fingers inside herself. She felt the soft wet heat of her pussy clenching around them as she reached in further, hooking her fingers so that they pressed into her bladder from the inside, grinding her palm over her clit. The feeling of having to pee heightened the usual sensations, turning her on even more.

Wanting to increase the feeling of fullness, she snatched a larger dildo from her collection and began to ease it into her opening. It was considerably larger than her fingers, and Jane loved pushing it inside of herself before she was really ready. The slight pain that accompanied the stretch made her gasp in pleasure. She’d always liked it rough.

Jane quickly charmed the dildo to begin thrusting, spreading her legs even wider and arching her back so it hit that perfect spot inside. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning as her knees started to weaken. The dildo kept pressing against her bladder, making the need to go even more urgent. She could feel a slickness coating the insides of her thighs, a mixture of her own wetness and small amounts of piss being forced out with every thrust of the toy.

The pleasure was building in her belly. She felt so _full_. But it wasn’t quite yet enough—she needed just a bit more to push her over the edge.

Summoning another toy from her collection, Jane cast a quick lubrication charm and pressed the butt plug against her ass. This was always a bit harder for her, a bit more uncomfortable, but the plug wasn’t too big. Taking a deep breath and willing herself to relax her muscles, she slowly pushed the plug in, feeling her asshole reluctantly loosen to accept the toy.

And _damn_ was that perfect. Both of her holes filled up, her bladder ready to burst, Jane knew she was the fullest she’d ever been. There was just too _much_ in her, it was almost more than she could bear.

Jane’s knees hit the cold tile floor as she slid down the shower wall, her trembling legs finally giving out. She kept her knees spread wide as the dildo continued to pound her pussy, every push in causing her toes to curl and her teeth to bite deeper into her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. She could feel her release approaching as the need built up, every movement of the toys inside her causing fresh waves of pleasure.

She slid her fingers down to brush over her clit, and that small light touch sent her right over the edge. All her muscles tightened and she felt both her holes clench around the toys, a low moan escaping from her lips as she shook through her orgasm.

But as her muscles began to loosen again she was reminded urgently of her other need for release. Even though she was no longer actively holding her bladder, the thickness of the dildo inside her was making it impossible for her to let go.

Jane pulled the plug from her ass first, wanting to savor the feeling of a full bladder for a few seconds more. It was almost painful, at this point. She could feel all that liquid built up inside her, temporarily stoppered by the dildo, just waiting to be released.

She slowly slid the toy out of her raw and well-fucked pussy before collapsing fully down and resting her butt on her feet. Tilting her head back to rest against the shower wall, Jane finally let herself completely relax and let go. The piss rushed from her body, splashing down between her legs. The sound echoed obscenely off the bathroom tile as a golden puddle quickly formed below her, warming her legs and feet as it spread. The stream continued strongly for what felt like forever, as Jane felt her bladder slowly empty its contents on the shower floor. It felt so relaxing to just let herself go boneless, to feel the exquisite release of her piss flowing out after holding it in for so long.

Jane sat in her warm puddle for a few moments longer before the cool air in the bathroom forced her to finally get up and turn the shower on. As the hot water began to wash away the evidence of what she had done, Jane began to formulate her plan.

While being able to piss herself in private had been an extremely pleasurable experience, she hadn’t forgotten the excitement she’d felt when she thought she might get caught, when there were other people around and she was trying to hide her desperation. She needed a way to do that again, but she also wanted to avoid any unpleasant consequences if she wasn’t able to maintain the same amount of control as last time. And she thought she knew just the way to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane pisses herself in public.

Today was the day. Jane was going to piss herself in public and see if she could get away with it.

She had planned carefully and was now pretty sure that she could pull this off. She’d done her research and had placed some meticulously tweaked charms on her panties, variations on household charms used to make self-cleaning diapers for babies. With luck, the fabric would keep the urine from leaking through and would clean her underwear without her even having to change it.

The decision Jane was now faced with was where to do this. The Great Hall was a bit too public, too much of a risk. During a class didn’t really allow her to make an escape if for some reason it didn’t work. Although Jane had tested her altered panties in privacy, she still worried that the charm would fail and she’d end up making a mess that she couldn’t hide. While that thought did excite her, it wasn’t really something she could afford to risk.

_Well_ , Jane thought, _I guess I’ll just have to see where I am when the time comes_. She grabbed her bag and headed to breakfast, where she drank several cups of tea.

Jane’s first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was being taught this year by Professor Blake. Professor Blake was a decent teacher and quite attractive, which was an improvement on last year. Last year’s DADA professor was some idiot who couldn’t teach to save his life.

The class passed easily enough, although towards the end Jane started to feel the tea start to hit her bladder. But she wasn’t desperate yet, so she went on to her Herbology class, figuring she could make it through another period easily enough. Jane had a free period after that, where she could find a place public enough to experience the excitement of letting go while still playing it somewhat safe.

Jane did not, however, take into account the effect watering plants might have on her bladder. And she certainly did not consider the diuretic properties of tea. Shortly after the start of class she felt her bladder begin to ache, and knew that, once again, she had pushed herself a bit too far.

The standing part was the worst. As she stood in front of her table, listening to Professor Sprout explain how to handle the plants in front of her, Jane had to revert to squeezing her thighs together again to prevent herself from leaking. Even though she had some insurance now, even though she figured her altered panties would hide it if she had an accident, she didn’t want to let go right yet, not in class. It was different now, with her classmates around. What if they noticed somehow? What if they could hear the hiss of her piss rushing out of her? What if they could smell it? What if she couldn’t help it and blushed out of embarrassment?

So Jane stood there, clenching her abdominal muscles, trying to unobtrusively keep her legs tightly closed while gravity worked on her bladder and made the need for release that much more desperate.

While Jane potted her plant she couldn’t help but focus on her need to pee. As she poured water into the pot she imagined squatting down right there in the greenhouse, lifting her skirt and pissing on the dirt floor in front of everyone. It would be humiliating, for sure, but the relief she imagined she would feel made it tempting. Or maybe she could spread her legs a bit, let the pee trickle out of her slowly onto the ground while everyone was focused on their plants, and say she spilled some water if anyone asked.

But these were just fantasies. Jane knew, if it came down to it, she could just let go and she would probably get away with it. But she liked holding it, even though it was uncomfortable, and her legs started to ache from the tension of her clenched thighs.

Fifteen minutes from the end of class, Jane knew she wasn’t going to make it all the way through. She was just too full, too desperate.

_Maybe if I just let a little bit out_ , she thought. _Relieve the pressure a bit._

Jane peeked around from beneath her lashes, keeping her head down over the plant she was now trimming, trying to see if anyone was paying attention to her. As far as she could tell, no one was.

Taking a deep breath, Jane slowly relaxed the muscles in her thighs, widening her legs a little bit. Immediately the urgency increased, and she felt a little dribble of urine come out of her.

Instinctively she tightened her muscles again, stopping the flow, waiting to feel the tell-tale trickle of pee down the inside of her leg. But it never came. The warmth stayed trapped in her panties for a few seconds, and then the cleaning part of the charm activated and the wetness vanished.

Jane let out a little inaudible sigh of relief. The charm had worked. Again, she loosened her constricted muscles and let out another little spurt of piss into her underwear.

She knew she couldn’t fully let go, or she’d lose control completely and let everything rush out. Even though her bladder ached at the thought, Jane wasn’t yet ready for that. So, for the last few minutes of class, Jane periodically released a few short streams of piss, savoring the brief wet warmth that came with them and the slight relief they provided.

When Professor Sprout finally dismissed the class Jane was able to walk relatively easily back up to the castle, although she could still feel some slow leaks seeping into her underwear on the way.

Once inside the castle, Jane made a split second decision and ducked into the library. There were some students working at different tables in there, surrounded by their books and parchment, studying and working on homework. Jane claimed a little table for herself and began to pull out her own homework. She crossed her legs to try and prevent any more leaks from occurring, and bent to work on an essay.

Still, try as she might, Jane couldn’t hold it anymore. Her bladder muscles were exhausted from holding on for so long, and now that a little relief had been given, there was no stopping it. A steady, slow, stream of pee began to seep out of her, and no matter how hard she clenched her legs together, Jane couldn’t stop it. At this point, she didn’t want to stop it anymore.

Jane gave in and shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs and sitting up a bit straighter. The effect was immediate. Her tenuous hold on the remaining contents of her bladder gave, and pee flooded out of her in a hard jet. In the silence of the library she could hear the quiet steady hiss of it as the urine gushed from her and hit the inside of her panties, which were immediately filled with a hot wetness. She worried for a minute that they wouldn’t be able to hold this much liquid, that certainly everything would overflow and spill out around her onto the chair and the floor, but the magic did its work and kept it all contained, steadily vanishing the piss as it soaked into the fabric.

The torrent of pee slowly began to taper off into a few remaining trickles. Jane let out her breath and carefully peered around to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone was still looking at their own books, paying her no attention. No one had seen a thing.

Just then, someone dropped their books on the table next to her. Startled, Jane whipped her head around to see her housemate, Emily, pulling out the chair beside her.

“Hey, can I copy your notes from Transfiguration?” Emily whispered to her. Jane nodded, and pushed her notes over for Emily to look through.

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver. Hey, are you feeling okay?” Emily asked. “You look a bit flushed.”

Jane smiled at her friend and deliberately squeezed the last dribbles of piss from her bladder, feeling final bit of warmth between her legs slowly fade. “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine,” she said, and meant it. Her plan had worked wonderfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has an accident.

After being convinced that the charms placed on her panties would work consistently, Jane took full advantage of her newfound freedom and rarely peed in the bathroom. She kept herself well hydrated, and pissed herself in public as often as she could.

She drank cups of tea and chatted with her friends as she pissed while sitting at the long tables in the Great Hall during mealtimes. She’d sit in class and dutifully take notes or practice spells while relaxing her bladder, feeling the warm wetness spread between her legs and disappear. She played games with herself, trying to see how long she could hold it before she had to let go and feel it flood out of her. She would keep her legs crossed and muscles tightened till they ached, then uncross them or stand up and feel it all rush out with a barely audible hiss. Sometimes she’d see how long she could keep the stream going, slowly letting the piss seep out, taking minutes to empty her bladder fully.

It was extremely convenient to not have to rush off to the bathroom between classes. To not have to worry about having a humiliating accident because she’d taken one of her holding games too far. To not have to get up and interrupt her studying or her meal or her time spent with her friends to run off to use the toilet. She didn’t even have to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom anymore. When the ache in her bladder dragged her out of sleep, Jane just remained curled up in her warm bed and let the pee gently trickle out of her into her underwear before dropping soundly back off into sleep again.

It became such a habit, she didn’t even really think about it much anymore. It became second nature to Jane to just let go wherever and whenever she felt the urge become too great. She should have known something like this could never last, that something would eventually happen to fuck it up.

The inevitable incident happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Jane was sitting in the back, as she usually chose to do. Professor Blake was lecturing that day on various nonverbal curses that they might encounter, and how to identify them accurately in order to counter them effectively. It was an interesting topic and Professor Blake was an engaging speaker, easily able to hold the class’s attention. Jane scribbled quick notes onto her parchment, occasionally glancing up to copy the chalk words appearing on the board behind the professor as he spoke.

At about the halfway mark, Jane began to feel the familiar insistent pressure on her bladder. She often drank too much tea at breakfast before this class, and frequently ended up needing to piss around this time. Sometimes she could make it through to the next class, but she could tell today wasn’t going to be one of those days.

Jane nonchalantly shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs and leaning a bit forward in preparation. She liked to press her pussy to the seat while she let go, feel her stream rush against the wood of the chair separated only by the thin fabric of her charmed panties. Sometimes it made it easier for her to hear the soft hiss of the pee coming out of her, a quiet sound nobody else but her picked up on.

Her hand kept smoothly writing notes as Jane slowly relaxed the muscles in her bladder, allowing a thin trickle of piss to flow out of her. The wetness spilled out beneath her, soaking the fabric of her underwear and spreading under her thighs.

Jane froze. Her muscles contracted automatically, stopping the stream, but the damage had already been done. Her quill tip bled ink out onto the parchment it was pressed to as the reality of the situation set in and her heart began to pound. She was not wearing a pair of her altered panties. Somehow she had absentmindedly put on a pair of regular ones this morning, and now she had pissed herself in class without the protection of the charms to keep the liquid contained. Jane could feel the warmth soaking into the back of her skirt, and hear the little plop of stray drips falling off the edge of the seat onto the floor beneath her.

Trying not to panic and draw too much attention to herself, Jane quickly snatched her wand off her desk and hastily cast a whispered cleaning charm on herself. The wetness promptly disappeared from her clothing. Still, she couldn’t banish the flush of embarrassment that came to her face. Hopefully her placement at the back of the classroom had prevented anybody from seeing it.

Taking up her quill again, Jane tried to covertly look around and see if she had caught anyone’s attention. Her classmates were still absorbed with scribbling their own notes down during a brief pause in the professor’s lecture. Thank god. Jane let out a soft breath of relief that no one was staring at her.

But wait; that wasn’t entirely true. There was one person’s eyes fixed on her. They were staring at her with what could only be surprise. Jane felt her face heat up even more as she held the gaze of Professor Blake over the heads of her classmates. _He knows_ , she thought. _He saw_.

Professor Blake blinked rapidly a couple times and shifted his eyes away from her humiliated deer-in-the-headlights look. He turned back to the rest of the class, resuming his lesson. “So as you can see, ice curses are often associated with cooler colored spells, and therefore your best option is to choose a defense related to heat in order to counteract it.”

Jane dropped her eyes back to her parchment, forcing herself to take some deep, steadying breaths. She crossed her legs tightly, clamping her thighs together as hard as she could. The embarrassment still lingered in the flush on her cheeks, but that didn’t stop the insistent ache in her bladder. Knowing she couldn’t relieve herself made it feel even worse. She always had a hard time fully stopping once she had started to let go. But Jane didn’t have any protection on now, and she had to wait for class to finish.

She felt even more desperate than that first time in Potions. Jane didn’t know how long she would be able to hold on, but she couldn’t piss herself in class. Especially not after that incident. It was bad enough her professor saw, it would be even worse if she lost control in front of her classmates. How could she have been so careless? How could she have not noticed she hadn’t charmed all her panties? What an idiotic mistake to make.

Jane glanced at her watch. Ten minutes to go. She wasn’t going to make it. She needed to go, and she needed to go now. She wound her legs impossibly tighter together, casting a desperate glance up toward the front of the classroom.

Professor Blake saw. Jane could see his eyes flicker down under the desk to her crossed legs, and felt her face flush again with renewed mortification. He promptly turned back to the class as a whole.

“That’s it for today. Your homework is to research a nonverbal curse we didn’t cover and write a brief but thorough essay on how to recognize it and counteract it. Due next class. Have a good day.” Professor Blake turned back to the board and waved away the words with his wand. The class promptly started packing away their notes in their bags and streaming out the door.

Jane remained in her seat until most of the class had left. She knew once she stood up it would be even harder to hold on, and she didn’t want any witnesses to an accident she might not be able to prevent. As soon as the last student approached the door, she rapidly rose from her seat, snagged her bag, and walked hurriedly towards the exit.

Most of her classmates had headed one way down the hall, back towards the center of the castle to their next classes. Jane walked briskly in the opposite direction, her full bladder sloshing with every step.

Mentally mapping her way to the nearest bathroom, Jane broke into a jog. Her body protested, sending a stab of need into her abdomen, and Jane had to stop and bend over, clamping a hand between her legs. She felt her fingers grow damp with her pee as a bit trickled out of her. Tears of humiliation started to warm her eyes, and she took a second to be grateful that the hallway was empty and no one could see her in this state.

Keeping her hand pressed against her crotch, trying to stem the slow spurts of piss that kept forcing their way out of her, Jane kept hobbling down the hallway. There was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom in time. It was too far away. Should she just give up and let go right here in the hallway, hope it would stay empty long enough for her to finish and clean up? She might not have a choice in the matter, she thought, as she felt even more piss wet the fingers between her thighs.

The sound of approaching footsteps told her that plan was no longer feasible. Looking around desperately for some place to get out of sight, Jane’s gaze focused on an alcove that branched off the hall. Abandoning any caution she had left, Jane ran as quietly as she could towards it, both hands now clasped between her legs, and threw herself around the corner and into the alcove before anyone could come into sight.

Jane held her breath as the footsteps came closer to her hiding place, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t look around and find her awkwardly bent over behind the wall, legs tightly crossed and hands pressed against her crotch.

The footsteps continued by without pause, carrying on down the hallway away from her.

Jane let out a little whimper and immediately collapsed into a crouch, dropping her bag carelessly to one side and bracing her back against the wall. She couldn’t hold on any longer. The piss rushed out of her, spurting between her fingers that were still trying to hold it in, showering messily against the insides of her thighs before she could pull her hands away. Jane hitched her skirt up around her waist even though it was already damp, and finally gave up trying to control her bladder.

The stream of urine shot out of her, squirting through her ruined panties and splattering the floor beneath her. It felt so good to finally have relief that Jane almost moaned, momentarily forgetting where she was. The puddle beneath her continued to spread out across the floor, following the cracks in the stone.

It felt like the flow would never stop. Jane watched as piss kept coming out of her like a waterfall. She pushed to hurry the process and the stream intensified, shooting farther forward onto the stones in front of her, splashing into the puddle that kept spreading between her feet, soaking the bottom of her shoes and the back of her skirt where it trailed on the floor behind her.

Eventually, the stream started to slow. Jane’s thighs were trembling with the effort of holding her body up, still crouched against the wall, tired from the clenching involved in holding in the piss and keeping her above the mess she had made. And it was a sizable mess, the liquid still seeping away from her across the floor.

As the flow turned into a soft trickle, a shadow fell across the entrance of the alcove. Jane looked up, startled, and met the surprised eyes of Professor Blake.

He looked down at her, crouched against the wall, skirt rucked up around her waist, panties soaked through, a giant puddle of piss spreading out across the floor.

Jane couldn’t handle it anymore. Her trembling thighs gave out and she sank down the wall into the warm puddle, feeling it soak further into her ruined skirt. She covered her face with her hands, her cheeks red with shame. And as she pushed the last of her piss out in a final few spurts onto the stones, she began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and her professor have an interesting conversation.

Jane sobbed into her hands while she shivered in the cooling puddle of her own piss. She was so completely _humiliated_ that someone could see her like this, betrayed by her own body, having completely lost control of herself. She was a seventh year student, for fuck’s sake. She was an adult. She was a Slytherin, known for maintaining her composure in difficult situations, or keeping herself out of difficult situations in the first place. And here she was, crying like a child in a mess of her own making.

It was even worse that it was a professor who saw her like this, and a professor she admired at that. Not that it would have been much better if it was a fellow student, but she might have been able to frighten or blackmail one of her classmates into keeping their mouth shut. Or maybe _Obliviate_ them. Jane knew she wouldn’t get away with that with Professor Blake, who was a competent DADA professor and clearly had plenty of experience dealing with wizards and witches much worse than her.

So Jane curled up into herself and continued to cry quietly, unable to look up and meet the eyes of the man standing before her who was witnessing her complete breakdown.

Suddenly, the wetness surrounding her vanished. Her soaked clothing was dry and warm again, and the sharp smell in the air was gone.

Jane felt a pair of hands on her upper arms, rubbing briefly up and down in a soothing gesture before tightening and lifting her up. “Come on,” a voice said lowly in her ear. “Let’s get you cleaned up and calmed down.”

Professor Blake hoisted her to her feet and picked up her bag for her, casting another cleaning charm on it before shouldering it himself, and led her toward the entrance of the alcove.

Jane balked. Professor Blake looked questioningly back at her resistance. “Someone will see,” she muttered, sniffling, gesturing toward her blotchy tear-stained face.

His eyes softened behind his glasses. “Classes started a few minutes ago. The hallways should be empty. But here, I’ll cast a privacy charm so people’s attention will be directed elsewhere.” He waved his wand and Jane felt the subtle shield settle around them. She nodded and looked back at her feet, allowing him to lead her out of the alcove and down the hallway with a hand pressed gently between her shoulder blades.

Professor Blake brought her to his office and settled her in the comfortable chair in front of his desk. Jane kept her eyes fixed on her lap, twisting the handkerchief he offered her between her fingers and trying to restrain any more tears while he bustled about making tea.

He set a cup and saucer on the desk in front of her. “Are you feeling any better?” he asked.

His kind tone made Jane tear up again. She felt her face screw up and buried it in her hands, using the handkerchief to hide her watering eyes and bright red cheeks.

“It’s just so embarrassing,” she whispered, hating the way her voice hitched on a sob.

“Hey,” Professor Blake knelt next to her, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. “It’s okay. It was just an accident, it happens to the best of us.”

“But I’m not a _child_ anymore,” Jane tried to explain. “I’m an adult. I should be able to control myself.”

His hand continued to rub her back. “Don’t worry, no one else saw. And I certainly don’t think any less of you.”

Jane glanced up at him dubiously from under her eyelashes. “You don’t?”

He smiled at her comfortingly. “Of course not.”

Jane’s lips twitched upwards a bit at that, a halfhearted attempt to return his smile. She dabbed at her wet cheeks with the handkerchief, sniffed, and spent a moment concentrating on slowing her breathing and calming her racing heart. Professor Blake settled in his chair across the desk from her, sipping at his own cup of tea. Jane warmed her hands on her own cup before taking a swallow of her own, letting the warm liquid sooth the tension in her stomach.

“So,” Professor Blake said, breaking the silence. “You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, of course, but I am curious. Am I correct in assuming you had a bit of an accident in class earlier?”

Jane felt the heat rush to her cheeks again and quickly averted her gaze to her lap. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he reassured her. “But I am curious as to why you didn’t just leave class to go to the restroom. You know I don’t have any strict rules about that, unlike some of my colleagues.”

Jane noticed her hands were shaking slightly, and she quickly returned her cup to its saucer. “I, um…” she started, still staring at her knees. “It’s hard to explain.”

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to,” Professor Blake reminded her. “But if you want to talk, I’ll listen, and I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Fingers twisting in her lap, Jane thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to talk about it to someone. And she trusted that Professor Blake was being honest, and wouldn’t tell anyone. He’d been kind to her so far. “Well, see…” she tried to start, trailing off while trying to figure out how to say it. “I like to play games with myself,” she began. “I like to see how long I can hold it. Kind of a test of willpower, sort of, and it’s sort of a fun risk to take, to maybe be caught doing something bad.” A short harsh laugh escaped her. “Not so much fun when it actually happens though. I usually have safety measures in place. Today I was caught off guard.”

“Caught off guard?”

“Yes,” Jane said. She kept her eyes fixed on her twined hands, trying to will some of the flush from her face. “I put charms on my undergarments.” ‘Undergarments’ was a weird word to use, she thought, but for some reason the formality of the term helped her distance herself from the conversation. “To protect from…accidents.”

“Well that’s very resourceful of you,” Professor Blake said. Jane glanced up at him quickly, trying to read his expression. His face seemed mostly blank, but were his eyes a little darker now? It was hard to tell through the glasses. She definitely noticed his cheeks were a bit pinker than before.

Becoming more confident now that she knew he wasn’t going to ridicule her or anything like that, Jane made an effort to keep her eyes on his face and not on her lap. “Do you think that’s strange, Professor?” she asked. “Do you think I’m weird for doing something like that?”

He smiled a bit at that. “Well, it’s probably not the most common activity, but it’s definitely not unheard of. People like to do many different things.”

“Do you like to do things like that?” she asked boldly.

He met her eyes at that question. She noticed that his pupils were definitely dilated. “I like that you do it,” he answered, surprising her with his honesty.

By now, Jane was convinced he was attracted to her. It wasn’t terribly surprising, and the feeling was mutual. She had let her eyes linger on his mouth and hands while he taught plenty of times. She was surprised he’d be so truthful about it, but she wasn’t complaining. Jane knew about desire, and she knew how to get what she wanted. There was definitely something she could work with here.

Getting up, she rounded the desk. Moving his teacup to the side she hopped up to sit on the edge of it in front of him. He pushed back his chair slightly and looked up at her. “Do you think I’m pretty, Professor?” She asked.

“Yes,” he answered automatically, then his face flushed a bit more.

Jane leaned over toward him, spreading her legs a bit to help keep her balance. She saw Professor Blake’s eyes flick down to where her skirt parted. Her heartbeat quickened and nerves twisted her stomach, but she wasn’t going to back down now. “And do you want to fuck me, sir?”

He swallowed. “That would be inappropriate.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

He met her eyes. “I could lose my job.”

She shrugged. “Only if someone finds out. And I’m certainly not going to tell.” She slid off the desk and took a step closer, right between his parted knees. He didn’t back up his chair this time.

“It would be wrong,” he said, but his voice held little conviction.

“Isn’t that kind of fun though?” Jane asked. “I’m an adult,” she reminded him. “I can make my own decisions. And as long as you don’t give me any special treatment in class, what’s so wrong about it?” Jane reached for his hand, slid it up to cup one of her breasts through her shirt. His fingers tightened over it, and she guided his other hand underneath her skirt so he could feel the dampness seeping through her panties.

He looked up at her and she could see the desire in his expression. His long fingers pressed more insistently between her thighs. Jane bit her lip and tightened her grip on his wrist, rolling her hips once against the welcome pressure.

She bent forward and braced one of her hands on his thigh, placing the other on the bulge forming in his pants. “Think about it,” she murmured in his ear, giving his hardening cock a soft squeeze through the fabric. His fingers tightened on her breast in response. “And thank you for taking care of me,” she added, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before standing back up and backing away. With a quick smile at his slightly dazed expression, Jane quickly snatched up her bag and made her exit.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to hell, but I accepted that fate long ago. Let me know what you think!


End file.
